


First Impressions

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Lucy allows Sting to set her up on a blind date.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Orga Nanagear
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Old request.

This was the last time Lucy ever took advice from Sting.

Honestly, what had she been thinking, allowing him to set her up on a blind date. Why had she ever mentioned her singleness in his presence, anyway?

Right. Because for some reason, he was at Fairy Tail every other week visiting instead of doing his job as Guild Master.

"Trust me," he'd said. "I know a guy. He's a member of my guild. He's super cool, and I think you'll really like him. He sings, too! Even has Frosch's seal of approval! Right, Frosch?" – "Fro thinks so, too!" – "There you have it."

The singing part should have been her first hint, but she was too blinded by the Guild Master's friendly aura and shiny smile, and who could resist a ringing endorsement from _Frosch_? So she had agreed to give the whole blind date thing a try for once. It wasn't as if anything else in her life was working, after all.

She had not anticipated her date would be with the behemoth of a man squeezed into the tiny booth across from her. Much less that he would be in a lime green suit. Although, she had to admit that it did nicely complement his hair.

And from the look on his face, she wasn't exactly what he'd been anticipating, either.

It was only after several failed attempts at small talk, that Orga Nanagear finally blurted out what had been on both their minds.

"So what line did Sting feed you to get you here?"

Lucy flushed in embarrassment. In respect for his own discomforted state, she decided not to even try to deny that so far this date had been painfully awkward. "Actually, it was an endorsement from Frosch. About your singing talent."

At her words, Orga brightened considerably. "Really?"

She nodded, and he looked about ready to melt into a puddle, if at all possible.

Frosch did tend to have that effect on people.

Lucy felt a smile threatening to break out across her face. "Okay, I spilled. Your turn. What were you told?"

"It was Frosch, too. Said you were really strong, and pretty, and kind."

Heat crept up her neck and into her ears. "Awwww…"

Orga grinned at her, tension draining from his shoulders. "Alright… so what did you think when you saw it was _me_?"

He had a very nice smile, Lucy observed. "That it was the first time I'd seen you with a shirt on."

"Fair enough," he observed.

"Also… Green beast. I'm sorry, but that suit…"

The God Slayer let out a booming laugh. "That's what I get for asking for Sting's help. I mean… given what he usually wears."

Giggles seized Lucy. "Okay, okay. Your turn."

"Frosch got the pretty part down pat."

Lucy was certain the cherry tomato hue of her face at the comment would be a nice match to the green suit. She stuttered incoherently, while he chuckled.

Inspiration struck.

"This bar is a bit… dingy, don't you think?" she suddenly asked. "And the booth…"

"Way too small," he supplied, curiosity etched on his face. "Your point?"

"…Wanna go find a karaoke joint?"

"Hell yes."

Lucy was beginning to think that maybe she should take Sting's advice more often.


End file.
